1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to purge corruption of the adaptive memory portion of a control system controlling, in part, fuel to air ratios, as may be used with the internal combustion engines of automotive vehicles. During a cold engine start, the invention detects and corrects purge corruption of the adaptive memory portion of the control system.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,736 to Chrysler Motors Corporation discloses a fuel vapor containment device typical of the common construction utilized by the automotive industry and is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,838 to Nissan Motor Co., Ltd. illustrates an evaporative emission control system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,503 to General Motors Corporation discloses a closed loop air to fuel control system incorporating adaptive memory and is also hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,243 to Motorola, Inc. discloses a control system monitoring and detecting oxygen sensor fault, also incorporating adaptive memory.